


Unsatisfied

by opheliaspen (hermioneswhore)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost Crack, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Modern Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneswhore/pseuds/opheliaspen
Summary: Hermione is left feeling unsatisfied after a break-up and Tom works at a sex shop.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Unsatisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece I couldn't get out of my head. No thoughts, just Tom Riddle working in a sex shop. 
> 
> Warning:  
> \- Gross underuse of sexual innuendos  
> \- Characters are ooc  
> \- I wrote this at 1am and did not proofread it so if it feels sloppy... 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

In a weird twist of events, a global pandemic was actually working in Hermione’s favor for once. 

It had been three months since her relationship with Theo had expired, and Hermione was feeling it. It wasn’t a messy break-up by any means; simply put, neither saw a future together and so after their six month fling, they decided to split. Probably the easiest break-up in her life. But, three months on her own meant that certain needs were left _unsatisfied_. In a normal scenario, she would just go out to a bar and find a willing man to quench her needs for a night and be done with it, but a deadly virus that warned people to stay six feet apart was not a ‘normal scenario’. 

Becoming fed up and extremely horny, she turned to her only option: masturbation. Finding her fingers lacking, she decided she needed something more. The bright side was that, because of the pandemic, stores now offered curbside pickup options. Even sex shops. 

On a Thursday evening, after her work-from-home job was over for the day, Hermione scoured the website of her local adult store, _Wet Fantasy_. Despite the awful name, she appreciated their large and varied selection. Ignoring the lube and anal toys, Hermione went straight to the vibrator selection. 

In less than 20 minutes, she added two vibrators to her cart that had good reviews and placed her order. Seeing that her order could be picked up in half an hour, Hermione donned sweatpants and a sweater, wrangled her hair into a braid, masked up, and drove to the adult store. 

She pulled into the parking lot, noting that it had quite a few more patrons than she expected. Hermione parked in the reserved pick-up location and logged into the website to confirm that she was there. She glanced at the car next to her and saw a large, pale blonde man watching her. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and gave a horrific smirk; Hermione whipped her head back around to her phone as she felt her cheeks pink. She hastily slipped on a pair of black sunglasses to hide more of her face, mentally thanking the mask for partial anonymity. 

Five minutes of the uncomfortable feeling that she was being stared at later, she saw someone advancing in the direction of her car. She quickly rolled down the window as the worker approached her car, towering over her SUV while holding the suggestive, purple bag. 

She expected a creepy old man to be retrieving her order, the man who showed was anything but. From what she could see of his face, he was actually very handsome. His eyes were a scathing dark blue shadowed by straight, full eyebrows. The man’s black hair was styled in perfect waves in a way she could never imagine with her own rat’s nest. His sharp cheekbones led to a nose and mouth that were covered by a black face mask with the store’s logo on it. 

“Are you H.G.?” the man asked in a sure voice that drawled her out of her gaze. His nametag read ‘Tom.’ 

“Yes,” Hermione confirmed her alias with a stuttering voice.

“ID please.” She handed it to him and let him check it before he gave it back. 

“One ‘Intimate Massager Wand with 10 Vibration Settings’,” Hermione’s eyes went wide and she felt her whole body flush. Oh my god! He was reading her order like she was at a restaurant. Hermione whipped her head around to see if anyone could hear the man. She nearly screamed at the employee to stop talking, but, for a reason she could surely blame on Satan, he continued. 

“And one ‘Rechargeable Ultra Bullet Vibrator’?” the man, Tom, finished reading off the receipt and raised a brow at her. Perhaps it wouldn’t have been so bad with anyone else, but Tom was an attractive man and his voice was low and the words just sounded so sensual rolling off his tongue. 

“Ye-” her voice cracked and she retried with a weak, “yes.”

“May I see your order number?” She swiftly pulled out her phone and showed him the screen. 

He scanned the barcode on her phone before bidding her a nice day and striding back towards the store. 

“Thank you,” she muttered at his retreating form. She rolled up her window and gasped a breath. Resting her head against the steering wheel for a few moments, she let out a shaky laugh at her situation. Obviously, she knew that the workers were aware of what she was picking up when she placed the order--they were the ones who had to collect her items after all--but she had no idea that her order details would be read to her with no discretion. Sitting back and collecting herself, she peered into the purple bag and saw the two innocently packaged toys that had caused her such distress. 

They better be worth it. 

* * *

They were worth it, for about two weeks.

In those two weeks, they worked great, amazing really. Hermione wouldn’t admit it, but she used them every night, sometimes multiple times a day. It had been an effective way for her to pass time until her massager wand just stopped working. If it was the bullet vibrator, Hermione might have just let it go, but the wand had fast become her favorite toy and could bring her to orgasm in under a minute, so she was more than a little perturbed when it stopped working. 

She tried charging it fully and nothing. Then she unscrewed the base and shook it hard. Still nothing. Banging it on her nightstand didn’t help either. 

Angry, she went back to the website and inspected their return policy. “Satisfaction guaranteed: if it doesn't work, get your money back,” the site promised. 

This alleviated her anger somewhat, the toys were not cheap after all. The downside, however, was that she would have to return to the store and actually request a refund for her sextoys. 

Saturday morning, she decided to look presentable for the first time in a while. Out of a steaming shower, she slipped on a pair of brown plaid trousers with a burgundy turtleneck tucked into them. She left her hair down, but out of her face with small gold pins. After repackaging her vibrating wand, she slipped on a pair of boots and big corduroy jacket and was out the door.

The drive felt shorter this time around and she was soon pulling into the empty lot, putting on her mask, and wandering into the store. Immediately the sight that greeted her made her start. She supposed she should’ve been prepared for it, but the aisles and walls were lined with a large array of _adult items_ that made her blush. Keeping her face down, she strolled between the shelves of lube and condoms to the front counter. 

Hermione had hoped that returning to the store at a different time would guarantee a new employee, but unfortunately, she was wrong. The man from before, Tom, she remembered, stood at the till this time. He appeared bored, rearranging the display of anal beads on the counter. 

He looked up from behind the protection screen when she approached the counter and set her bag on it.

“How can I help you?” he questioned though his expression revealed that he had no interest in helping her at all. 

“I’d like to return an item,” she replied, willing her voice to remain steady. He nodded and typed something into the computer. 

“When did you purchase the item?” he asked. 

“November first.”

“Do you have the receipt?” 

“Oh, yes, give me a moment,” Lowering her head, curls defiantly escaped the pins and fell into her face when she fished her phone out of her pocket and opened her digital receipt. Hermione glanced back up and she noticed him watching her tendrils move before focusing on the screen she held out for him. 

He scanned the barcode and typed more into the computer before inquiring, “can you please state what is wrong with the item?” 

“It stopped working,” she told him bluntly, never feeling so dumb. 

“Did you charge the item fully?” he resumed asking her questions, not bothering to glance away from the computer. 

“Yes.”

“Did you sanitize the item after every use?”

“Yes.”

“Did you use the item in water?”

“No. Are these questions necessary,” she glared at the indifferent man and tedious conversation. 

He narrowed his eyes at her over the computer, “yes.”

“Did you overuse the item?” he continued. Hermione paused at this, facing heating again. Overuse? What kind of sextoy can be overused?

“Define overuse…” she mumbled, making the employee look at her. 

“Using the item for multiple hours at a time, multiple times a day...” his voice trailed off. 

Hermione’s blush darkened further. “Maybe once or twice.”

“We can offer you three solutions: we can refund the purchase to your account, exchange the item, or give you store credit.” the man announced. 

“Exchange?” Hermione questioned.

“You can get a new massager or pick another item of the same value,” Hermione nodded and considered her options briefly, the refund would be nice, but then she’d be left without a toy. 

“I’d like to do an exchange,” she decided. 

“Alright, you can browse the shelves. If you need help just ask,” Tom remarked, resuming his work

Hermione muttered a thanks and began roaming around the store. She was glad that she came in the morning as there were no other patrons to worry about while she scanned the shelves. She passed the lingerie, floggers, and whips locating the section for vibrators and dildos. While the in-store selection was smaller than the online options, it seemed more overwhelming. 

Her eyes were drawn to a bright pink box that contained another magic wand massager, only slightly different from the one she bought previously. Without the website she couldn’t read any reviews and she didn’t want to get a bad product. Steeling herself, she walked back up to the counter where the man was still working on the computer and asked, “could you please show me some of your most popular products?”

Tom seemed surprised, as if he wasn’t expecting her to speak to him again, “what type of product are you looking for?”

“Umm, a vibrator,” she muttered, eyes focused on the counter. She swore she could feel him smirking beneath his mask as he stepped out from behind the counter and led her back to the vibrator aisle. 

Standing next to him, Hermione finally noted the height difference between them as he towered over her. “This is our most popular wand massager,” he commented, dragging a black box from the shelf and handing it to her. “This is our highest rated bullet vibrator,” he continued, picking up a small, mint green box from the top shelf and putting it on the first box in her arms. “But I have personally heard the best reviews about this G-Spot thrusting Rabbit,” he finished and stacked a third box in her arms. 

Hermione’s mouth went dry at the last statement, “personally?”

She was sure he smirked this time, “a close friend of mine has sung it’s praise for months.”

Heat rushed below her navel as their eyes met over her stack of sextoys. “I'll take it.”

“Perfect, come along, I’ll check you out,” Hermione’s mind reeled at the double meaning. She put the other two boxes back and briskly followed him to the counter. 

He scanned the barcode and bagged her item, slipping the receipt in the bag. 

“Thank you,” she said. Their fingers brushed as he handed her the purple bag.

“Have a nice day,” he responded with a nod of his head.

She felt eyes burning into her back as she left the shop.

As soon as she got home she went to test out her new toy. Examining the receipt, she noticed that this massager was a lot more expensive than the original one she had. She wondered why Tom didn’t say anything.

* * *

It was only a week later when Hermione became discontented once again. 

She panted as she dropped the Rabbit to her bed next to her. Her chest rose and fell rapidly and sweat cooled on her skin. Her body was flushed an angry red. Her noodle arms reached up to run her fingers through her tangled curls. Satiated, with a distinct feeling of dissatisfaction. 

The toy Tom had recommended deserved the praise it received, and yet she was still left wanting more. More than a toy. She was becoming so desperate for another person, she briefly considered calling Theo back up. She was ashamed to admit that in the midst of climax, she couldn’t stop her mind from chasing images of Tom’s eyes and hands. 

She grumbled and rolled over to bury her head in the pillows. Why couldn’t she be happy single? Why must she long for a man to fuck her? 

On Monday afternoon she stormed back into _Wet Fantasy_ with determination. Her foot tapped impatiently as she waited at the counter for an employee. She gazed around the empty shop before dinging the front bell aggressively. 

“How can I help you?” a voice sounded pleasantly from behind her, strolling around her to stand behind the till. 

“I’d like to return an item,” Hermione repeated. 

Tom gave her a suspicious look, as though he didn’t believe her. “When did you purchase the item?”

“The 14th of November,” he typed it into his computer. 

“Do you have the re-” she pushed her receipt towards him before he could finish his sentence. 

“Lovely, and can you state what is wrong with the item?” Tom questioned. 

“It left me feeling unsatisfied. I believe I need something a little more...real,” she informed, lowering her voice. 

“I see, would you prefer a return, exchange, or store credit?” he rested his forearms on the counter, leaning towards her suggestively. 

“Exchange please,” she insisted. 

“Am I to assume you would like to exchange your toy for the real thing?” Heat pooled in her belly at his words.

“Yes,” she confirmed breathlessly.

“I’ll need you to write down your name and number,” he requested, turning over the receipt and sliding it towards her with a spare pen. 

Hermione smirked and wrote them down for him. “Please let me know when my exchange can be fulfilled, I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

“Of course, Hermione, you can expect to be notified later this evening. Please accept these complimentary condoms as a thank you for shopping with us.” Her name in his mouth sounded downright sinful. 

Hermione took the packets from his hand and shoved them in her pocket, hoping she would be able to use them later with a certain shop boy, “thank you.”

“Have a nice day,” Tom added as she left.

Hopefully, she would. 

**Author's Note:**

> No smut, just vibes. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is my second work, so please let me know what you think!
> 
> \- Ophelia


End file.
